


Thrice Rings The Bell

by five_star_guillotine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, FR, Gen, Magic, Maybe romace, Sakura and Naruto are bros, Tolkien Inspired, but read this first, but some of them are good, fae, god I love him, later on if I feel like it, like rn, low-key inspired by Vesperchan, read their stuff, so it's cool, they're amazing, uhh the Uchiha kinda suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_star_guillotine/pseuds/five_star_guillotine
Summary: Sakura grew up isolated in the forest. She gets the chance to explore, when Naruto barges into her life, on one condition.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	Thrice Rings The Bell

Sakura was born on a red morning and grew up dancing. 

She grew up in the forest court of the Elder Queen Tsunade, surrounded by joy and laughter and music. Sakura's sister, through friendship, not blood, Ino became unrivaled in music. The birds would gather in the trees and sing to Ino and Ino would sing right back with a voice like sunlight. And when she picked up an instrument, she played the most wonderful songs. She could play ballads of battle and death or a happy jig or a sweet sad love song. It was to these songs that Sakura learned to dance. Sakura grew up dancing and soon became unrivaled. No name could stand next to hers in the subject of movement, and when she chose to, she captivated her audience. She moved fluidly and like no other in middle earth. The very plants seemed to bend around her, and the grass of the forest floor would follow her feet as the brushed over the ground. Flowers swayed as if brushed by the wind. And the trees would bow their limbs to her. Animals moved out of the underbrush to watch and would join in. The birds would warble and twirl above her. The deer would prance about and work around Sakura's quicksilver legs. And sometimes a wondering Nara elder would join in for a round before muttering about dances being a troublesome waste of time. Sakura would just smile and continue dancing. 

Once a treehearder, moving through their land, came across Sakura dancing about and was so captivated that the trees now follow her. Hashirama, he was called.

The elder race lived deep in the forests away from the civilizations of man and dwarf and far from the conflicts slowly moving through their world. Out of their forest, the elders constructed a great wall woven of trees and brambles, and hidden in the leaves, they flourished. They threw down the bows and swords and spears of their predecessors and instead armed themselves with instruments, and books, and brushes. Great structures were made of wood and glass and stone and they became hubs of magic and science. And the elder race was one of joy and celebration. There were bonfires set up with splendid food and music and general merriment every night. Everyone had their fill with good friends and entertainment. And even though the world around the woods was slowing folding into darkness, the elders lived happily. Every night there were rivers of wine and baubles of light that hung like stars in the sky. And every night Sakura danced. It was a sight to behold, especially to the mortal man lost in the woods.

Attracted by the sound of music and the balls of fire hanging in the air, the human warrior Naruto, son of the King of Men, Minato, approached the merry band of elders. Naruto had been traveling from his home at the Namikaze Hold, to visit his brother in arms Gaara, when a troop of Zetsu had attacked. They had forced Naruto and his horse Kurama to flee into the unfamiliar woods nearby, where he soon escaped his pursuers but also became hopelessly lost. 

He was lost for three days before he heard that enchanting music. It sounded so distant, but it bolstered his spirits and gave him hope. He trekked through the undergrowth with his contrary horse until ha came upon the edge of a clearing. There he saw the merriment of the elders before focusing on Sakura. He was enamored. Without thought, he started to move towards her. As soon as Naruto set foot in the clearing itself, the food vanished in a flash, the baubles of light went out, and the people fled into the woods, nearly faster than he could track. And suddenly it was as if no one had ever been in that clearing in the woods, he may as well have hallucinated. So Naruto held his head up and continued on through the woods.

Days later, when his food pack seemed too light, he heard the ethereal music once more. He once again found himself watching the celebration from the edge of a clearing and was once again mesmerized by the rosette's dancing. He realized he did not even know her name.

" Please! I mean no harm to the People of the Elder Race. I am just a traveler seeking aid." He said as he stepped out this time. The food still vanished, and many of the people fled, but the fairy lights remained, and so did a handful of people. Among them was the pink-haired girl. 

::

The building that the elders took Naruto was nearly beyond belief. Its glass spires extended up towards the clouds, and he wondered how he hadn't seen it from outside the forest. Illuminated in the sun, it shone and astonishingly bright white, so much so that after a moment Naruto had to look away. The large doors were decorated with writing twirling in on itself in constant movement forming new phrases and images as he watched. In fact, the longer he watched, he noticed how the writing wrapped along the doorway and the wall surrounding it spreading until he could no longer differentiate it from the walls. 

It took him a second to realize that this building was a stronghold. It had a heavy stone and metal base that later transitioned into the glass, which was as strong as if not stronger than metal. The curved writing was wards and seals both protective and offensive which melded with the building itself. And the longer Naruto stood there the stronger the magic that thrummed threw his bones grew. It was a building of singular and ancient power. It was unlike any human stronghold Naruto had ever seen. It had a grandeur and intelligence that was unrivaled in the human castles that relied on the brute power of stone and strategic placement. this was also built with a strategy in mind, but instead of relying on masonry it relied on magic, old magic, one so old that its true name was lost. In the modern tongue, it is called chakra. 

An elder by the name of Mito had married into his family many generations back and because of this Narutos bloodline had been blessed with an extraordinary sensitivity to chakra, or so his mother Kushina said. She also said the foxes looked over their family but Naruto had never seen hide nor hair of them. 

As Naruto and his escort finally made their way into a large hall. It housed a large metal throne intricately made to resemble a tree. It had large silver roots spilling out over the floor until tapering off in a multitude of directions. the main body of the Forest Throne looked to have been molded around the trunk of a tree. And from the back of the chair grew branches that reached up into the towering ceiling, from each deceptively delicate branch hung hundreds of golden leaves no longer than his small finger and no wider than a piece of parchment. It was an effortless melding of magic and skill, much like the woman who sat upon the Forest Throne, Tsunade Senju. 

He knew her only through legend. She had lived for hundreds of years before his father was even born, she had the strength to move mountains, and the skill to bring the near-dead back to life. Men fled when she went to war. But as time wears all things down, Tsunade had grown old. She still looked no older than thirty, but in the slope of her shoulders and the look in her eyes hid the weariness of someone who had lived hundreds of lives. 

"What is an Uzumaki doing in my forest?" 

"Hehe sorry about that Baa-chan" He raised a hand in a familiar gesture to scratch the back of his neck. " But I was running from those Uchiha's Zetsu lackeys. Me and my horse were only trying to hide from them in the woods but we got lost. Also, I'm a Namikaze." Maybe it was his dopey grin or the fact that he was running from the Uchiha, but Tsunade's sharp features seemed to soften. 

"Namikaze you say? I know of one who studied under the toads of Myōboku." She should have recognized that hair earlier.

"Oh yeah, that was my old man, With Ero-sennin." 

"Well, in that case, Naruto Namikaze this village hidden in the leaves will be your sanctuary as long as you need."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this <3\. its been a project I've wanted to work on for a while now so thank you for supporting it! I got the confidence to write and post this because of the amazing Vesperchan, and their works, they are so good!! smh so fr go check them out rn. Thank you guys again it means a lot to me.


End file.
